My story
by SmileyMayxx
Summary: I had to leave Gallagher, my mom, my friends, everything, my whole life was at that school. The reason why I had to leave, I killed a man. I now attend Blacthorne Institue for boys... Rated T because I don't know were this story is going.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- What do I do now

"BANG" As I lowerd the gun I glanced over at Bex. She looked so pale and scared, I had never seen my friend look like that. She had always been the strong one out of the two of us, but now it was me saving her.

I kept telling myself it was going to be ok, I had to do it, I had to kill him. People will understand. But of corse they didn't.

I looked down at the broken body at my feet. If I hadn't have shot him he would have killed Bex, I would have lost my best friend. I couldnt let that happen. Bex was slowly rising to her feet. She looked at me and wispered "What do we do now?"

"We run..." I wispered back.

But of corse, we didn't get away. As we turned to leave, I took one last look at the man I had murdered. He deserved to die. But even I new that wasn't true. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have tried to kill Bex, and I wouldn't have killed him.

We strted to run when a loud voice boomed "CAMERON ANN MORGAN WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" I knew that voice, that was the voice of the director of CIA.

Then a smaller voice said "Cameron, do you realise what you have done?" That was the voice of the head mistress of Gallagher, AKA my mom.

The director stormed over to me and hancuffed my wrists together, then read me my wrights. I was then shuved in the back of a black SUV. After that we arrived at the CIA headquarters in under an hour. I was guided into a dark interegation room, with a surly man sat at a desk in the middle. He asked me loads of crappy questions like "How long have you known the victim for?" or ,my personal favourite "why did you kill him?"

After we were done with the questioning, the surly man took me to an empty waiting room. I thought about trying to ascape untill I saw the armed gaurds at the exit and thought I better wait it out...

* * *

2 hours 13 miutes and 17 seconds later the director and a man I thought I would never see again, Dr Steven Saunders (the head master at blackthorne which is baisicly a boy version of Gallagher), walked through the door that I had been staring at for over 2 hours. They told me that I didn't have any serious punishment because of the situation I was in, but the fact that I snuck out of school for 2 days meant that I was expelled from Gallagher.

I had momenterily stopped listening to the men in front of me and I was trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do, when Steve said "So baisicly you've got two options, you can either fake your own death, or you can go to school at blackthorne..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- What do I do now?

After I decided to go to Blackthorne I was put in yet antother black SUV, but this time Dr steve was with me. The Journey took around 6 hours, but I wasn't really counting. I was to busy worrying about what was about to happen next.

Once we got to Blackthorne, it didn't look anything like Gallagher. Gallagher looked like a school for princesses, Blackthorne looks like a prison. I was starting to think I should have let them fake my death...

* * *

We walked through the tall double doors and down a long hall, then we stopped outside a room.

"Are you ready?" Dr steve asked.

"Ready for what?" I answered curiously.

"To meet everyone." One of the two guards from behind me spoke for the first time on the jorney. He was a tall broad shouldered man, who looked a lot like the guard standing next to him. They were both armed, though I'm not sure why. Maybe they thought I was dangerous? I can't blame them after what I did.

When we were about to open the doors, Dr Steve stopped and turned to me and said "There's something you should know about Blackthorne-"

"It's a school for assassins?" I said, allready knowing the answer.

"Well umm, yeah, how did you know?" Dr Steve stutered.

I only had to answer with one word "Dad."

That's someone you should know about, my dad. We used to be really close. I used to tell him everything. We used to make dinner every Friday when my mom and him got back from work, he cooked most of it though. But then, one time, he didn't come home. My mom told me he was MIA. That's all she said. She didn't give me an explantion or tell me everything was going to be ok, I guess because it wasn't going to be. I was 7 years old at the time. I'm now 16 years old, 9 years since my dad went missing and I still don't know what happened.

"Ok, I guess I should have known" Dr Steve said, breaking me out of my trance.

He then turned around and opened the doors. I looked behind me and the guards were still there, I doubt it would be me needing the protection. All I had with me was a dark blue back pack, inside it was a swiss army knife, two guns, a bottle of vodka and a jumper. Also some photos of me and my friend Jake Turner when we went on holiday to Ibiza.

The doors opened and suddenly, every single boy in the room turned to face us.

Oh shit.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked through the imposing double doors leading to the grand hall and was faced with about two hundred boys! Not only were they assasins but they were all staring...at me.

I kept my head held high and followed Steve towards the long table at the front of the hall (I'm guessing it's the teachers table). As we were walking I turned around to find the two guards still there, without a trace of emotion on there faces. I turned back around to find we were nearly at the table. Everyone was still staring at me and it was starting to make me really uncomfortable. Well, I am the Chameleon for a reason!

Once we got to the table I stood at the side, facing the boys. I was wearing washed out, ripped, denim jeans and a short sleeved, grey t-shirt. I had my bag on my back, slung over one shoulder and my hair hung in loose, dirty blonde curls. Macey always told me I looked better with my hair down. Just thinking about my friends made me upset.

I decided to hide my emotions, just like Joe taught me to, I stood there with a smirk on my face, looking incredibly bad-ass as I memorised every face in the room. Some faces caught my eye, I mean it was hard not to stare at them. Some of them were really hot!

Steve chose this moment to introduce me.

"This year we have a very special new student!" he exclaimed. "She will be with us untill she graduates and I want you all to make her feel welcome."

He motioned for me to come foward and introduce myself.

I stood in the middle of the room and said "Well, my name is Cameron Morgan, you can call me Cammie though. I'm a sophomore, I'm seventeen years old, and I used to go to Gallagher Academy for girls, well, untill they kicked me out and I'm on the cove-opps track. I think that's all you need to know-"

"Miss Morgan I think you're forgetting something" Steve inturupted.

"What?" I asked, allready knowing the answer.

"You're code name"

"Oh that, I'm the Chameleon..."

The room erruptered with wispers like "She can't be!" and "I thought the Chameleon was a man?"

Well, suck it up douche bags 'cause the Chameleon is here.


End file.
